Rat Race
by SoSChik
Summary: In a small town called Hoquiam a gruesome murder of two high school students and two tourists interests Sam and Dean. The boys find that there is much more to this town than lumber.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had been on the road for some time. The never exactly knew where they were hearing but they went where they were needed. Although they had their differences they had each other's back. They had yet found their father.

They were headed north-west. They had found a case. The case took place in a small city in Washington. The city had 5,000 citizens.

"Sam, where are we headed?" Dean asked over the music.

"A funny named city." Sam answered half laughing.

"There are a lot of those." Dean turned down his music.

"It's spelled H-O-Q-U-I-A-M." Sam looked at the map, "Turn left here."

Dean did and the road they were now on was long and boring. Eventually they saw buildings and a sign saying Hoquiam. They passed a 7-11 and a burger place. They went straight to the scene of the crime.

The murders of two locals and two tourists was in a field across the street from the elementary school. The field was covered in blood. The two locals were high school girls. Dean and Sam decided to talk to the girl who found them.

"Hello, I'm Dean and this is Sam." Dean said as he walked up to her. She was a high school student as well. She was about five feet tall. Her red hair shone in the light.

"Hey, my name's Alexa." She said stretching out her hand. Dean shook her hand.

"It's gruesome," Dean motioned at the scene. The bodies were at the coroner's office already. The cops closed off the field.

Alexa's eyes became moist and she looked down, "It was horrible. I was going to school and I saw them. Kacie and Clara were good people. I called the police and was told to stay to be questioned." She let out a sigh.

"Sounds sucky," Dean stated.

"Yeah," She turned around, "I have to get home."

Dean stood there for a moment as she walked off. Sam drew near Dean. "I found information on the state of the bodies."

"Hmm, oh, what was it?" Dean seemed to be distracted.

"Kacie was completely torn up and Clara had missing body parts. The two guys had half their faces gone." Sam glanced at dean. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, what likes to eat its victims?" Dean began to walk back to the car.

"Like this," Sam motioned at the bloodied field, "Any were we've come across."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa sat in class. She was bored and not learning anything. The last day of school was in two days. She couldn't focus all she thought of was Dean and Sam. She remembered that morning all too well.

"Bye mom." Alexa called as she walked out the door.

"Bye," Her mom still in her pajamas waved.

Alexa closed the door and set her coffee down. She opened the door again. "I forgot my headphones." She walked to her computer and took her headphones off her desk.

She took a different root than normal. She headed to the elementary school. The field was only a block from her home. She put her headphones in as she looked up. A scream echoed as she saw the scene. Clara's hand was chewed off and she and been gutted. The two guys had half of their face missing. Kacie was only recognizable by her face the rest of her was spread across the field.

Alexa pulled her phone out. She dropped her headphones and dialed 911. She told them everything they asked for. As soon as they got there she told them what happened. They asked if she had an alibi for when she let the house. She answered that not three minutes before she was at home talking to her mom.

She didn't go to school that day. The cops determined the time of death was midnight. Alexa was questioned again. She had been on the computer and her dad saw her at 11:30. The murders had taking a lot longer than thirty minutes. The damage done must have taking an hour or so. According to the coroner the boys died ten to twenty minutes before Clara and Kacie was at least another thirty.

Alexa looked at the time only 10:05 still nine minutes left in this period and then there's lunch. She looked at the book that she tried to read. She was completely uninterested at the moment.

She grabbed out her deck of cards. Solitaire sounded better than anything right then. She shuffled her cards and looked at the time again. 10:12, damn time traveled fast. She then put the cards away again. She needed someone to talk to. She could only think of one that was in the room.

"Aaron," She asked as she looked at him.

"What do you want?" He growled. He had a bad day and took it out when surprised.

"Just to say that your hair is too long." Alexa snarled back. They teased each other about random things.

"Thanks a you're not wearing enough make up to cover, that." He motioned at her face.

The ball rang and most everyone in the room ran off to lunch. Alexa went and dropped her backpack off at her next class. She didn't have money for lunch so she went off with friends. Today, however, she didn't feel up to talking to others. She walked down the street rather bored. She looked up to see a '67 Impala parked. She smirked knowing whose car it was. She walked up to the window.

"So you go any coffee for me?" She asked to the lowered window.

"No, we just finished ours." Dean looked Alexa in the eyes.

"Darn, any food?" She asked as Dean and Sam got out of the vehicle.

"No, What're you doing out of school?" Sam stepped around the front.

"We have open campus and it's lunch." Alexa shifted from one foot to the other.

Sam and Dean talked with her a little longer. She then looked at her phone to see the time. She had to go back to school. Dean thought it would be good for one of them to go with her and the other to do more research. Sam naturally took the research. Dean and Alexa walked back to the school and Sam drove off to the library.

Dean checked into the office as a visitor. They went to her next class, English. All that happened in there was the watching of a movie. Her next class was creative foods. Alexa told Dean a couple things. For one she's a senior. Another is she couldn't focus since that day. Lastly she hoped to get out of this town as soon as possible.

In creative food they cleaned every counter and drawer. Alexa was very good at cleaning up a mess. Dean helped as much as the teacher would let. Basically that meant handing out towels. After they finished cleaning the watch yet another movie Alexa don't watch it instead she played cards.

Her last class was P.E. Nothing really happened in there. In fact all Alexa did was shoot a basketball. After the bell rang Alexa walked home.

"Why do you want to leave as soon as possible?" Dean asked while they walked passed a giant white house.

"Too many bad memories." Alexa answered and shifted her backpack.

"But you had good ones too." Dean said.

"Yeah but when I see the field I remember that day." Alexa looked at the ground but continued walking.

They walked in silence. About five minutes later Alexa opened the door to her house. She dropped her backpack next to the stairs. She then took off her coat. Under her coat she had on a dark blue tank top.

"Hey, anyone home?" Alexa called like she did every day. When there was no answer Alexa walked in to the dining room. Dean closed the door.

Alexa with no homework to do went to the kitchen. She was hungry and thirsty. She grabbed to sodas and a few hot dogs. She gave Dean a soda and sat on the couch. She turned a show that had been recorded.

After thirty minutes there was a knock at the door. Alexa got up and went to the door. She expected Sam. Although that wasn't who was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa opened the door. She let out yelp. "Jay," Alexa opened the door fully.

"Alexa, I'm back." Jay's voice carried into the house.

"I thought you were in jail." Alexa Leaned against the now open door.

"That was until my 18th birthday." Jay seemed to be calm.

"Oh, right." Alexa sighed.

"So, babe, you ready to come back to me?" Jay pushed into the home.

"Jay the thing is." Alexa pushed him back out. "I'm in a relationship."

Jay seemed to not believe this. He pushed Alexa, maybe too hard. She fell over and landed on the ground hard. Dean rushed over. "Hey, Alexa, are you okay?"

Jay just leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He looked smug and almost happy of what he had done. "See, Alexa this is what happens when you lie."

Dean looked up at Jay. Jay was about 5'10", he had light blue eyes, and short black hair. Dean stood and looked Jay in eyes, "Dude, she wasn't lying we've been together for almost six months."

"And who the hell are you," Jay looked up at Dean. Something in his eyes said he was not right in the head.

"Names Dean," Dean put his hand in his pockets.

Jay turned and looked over his shoulder, "Better watch your back, Dean." With that Jay left.

Alexa stood up, she was shaking either with fear or pain. Dean helped her over to the couch. It was clear to Dean that Alex was in danger. Not only were two of her friends dead but that guy had it out for her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Alexa finally said. Dean had been sitting next to her and saw the regret on her face.

"If I wasn't here he would have hurt you even more," Dean stood and ran a hand through his hair.

"And if you weren't I wouldn't have lied," She looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

Dean sighed, he pulled out his phone and called Sam. After the call ended he sat next to Alexa again, "Sam's on his way. He found out something I think you should know."

Alexa sat on the couch she didn't cry but she seemed on the verge. Dean paced the living room. The information was definitely in their field. This town is simply messed up.

Sam came after fifteen minutes. He saw the state of the two, Dean is pissed and Alexa was upset. He shook his head and set a book on the table. "So this town has its fair share of superstitions."

Alexa laughed, "Yeah, it's had a history. Natives lived here first."

"That explains some of it," Dean grinned.

"The one that fits the bill is called a Rat-kin." Sam said as he opened the book.

"Never heard of that one," Alexa was now interested.

Sam looked at the book, "According to this they can look like regular humans."

Dean groaned and Alexa furrowed her brow. Sam looked between the two. They had different reactions yet it seemed the same. He looked back at the book and found the. "It does say that the person will be violent, cruel, and abusive. Especially to a potential mate."

Alexa growled at this bit of information. Dean paced even more. Alexa finally spoke, "That sounds an awful lot like," Her voice cracked.

Dean stopped "Jay," He barked and grabbed his coat.

Sam jumped up and Alexa followed. Dean began searching for the jackass. Alexa didn't mind the, what seemed like aimless wandering but he did mind what they were after. She didn't want to see Jay again.


End file.
